mandopediavodeanfandomcom-20200214-history
Yarn's Peril
Burn worked on sensing blaster fire at close range to dodge it, something Ahsoka was able to do when she fought Bo Katan, a rare ability. Burn dodged a probe 3 times only, but then was struck. He in fury activated his lightsaber and deflected every single shot back at it no matter where it moved, eventually destroying it. He facepalmed after deactivating his lightsaber and went to take a shower and then bed, wondering why it was so hard when he could deflect. He fell asleep. Yarn Yarn learned about Republic victories and laughed in the archives. A noise was further on and left. He walked over slowly, investigating. It was behind him. He activated his lightsaber and almost swung but noticed it was a youngling. He demanded to know why they were hiding and they said Instructor Shane is trying to hit me for failing!" and soon more younglings came out. Yarn told them he would inform people who matter in the morning and told them to sleep to the left behind some thin but long tables used for displaying vases, to hide from their Instructor. He also removed his larger robe and covered them with it. He went to bed. Peril A Jedi master entered Yarn's quarters and woke him up. He said ''I found those little runts, you will die and it will be blamed on them for studying Sith secrets and becoming corrupted, wanting to be like them. Yarn rolled off and jumped up and ran to the end of the room and the Jedi ran over to the door way, blocking Yarn off. Yarn asked Why are you doing this?"' and the Jedi master said ''We need tough people-soldiers. The council is not realistic. Null lost to droids, Durge lost to a cyborg, Coleman Trebor was killed by a merc, Opress slaughtered Jedi, Grievous- bane of our forces. We need to toughen up. and when Yarn protested, proposing the Jedi code and way as a way to make the Master see his way the Master activated his lightsaber and attacked at Yarn who tried to use vases as a defense but was overwhelmed and put on the ground, not wanting to kill the master and lightsaber knocked away. He crawled back, scared. Burn Burn awoke, sensing Yarn in danger and raced to their quarters. A Jedi Peacekeeper asked him for some type of ID but Burn ran past him. The Jedi Peacekeeper called in a watch for Suspicious activity. but decided it was probably nothing and did not chase Burn. Burn was coming fast. Peril Yarn was backed up against a wall. The Jedi master smiled and raised their lightsaber over their head, ready to kill Yarn. Yarn force gripped his lightsaber and plunged it through the master as they came down, killing them. He deactivated it and a tear dropped down his cheek, having killed a fellow Jedi. Burn came in worried, a shirt he had bought to sleep in unbuttoned and hanging open. His lightsaber was in his hand now but deactivated. He saw Yarn pushed the Master off him after struggle and put his hand on Yarn's back. He decided that the other Jedi may become suspicious of too many killings from Burn of traitors, and now one of Yarn a close friend and wrapped the body in several of Yarn's robes in his closet and then closed the closet so Yarn would not have to and Burn took Yarn to his own quarters, planning on telling any Jedi it was spare robes and tons of lightsabers inside for training. Burn took the body into his quarters and told Yarn to go to bed in a spare bed, one he kept for quests and close friends, formally especially Stinger. He put the body in the training room of his own quarters and burned it with matches for death sticks he bought some stores and then scatted the ashes around the crates. He returned to bed and slept the rest of the night. Nobody found out about what happened to the Master until Yoda sensed the death on Burn's hands (seen in SWTOR), barely through the Dark Side's clouding. Burn explained his reasoning to Yoda who was not happy with Burn and told him to never do it again. Burn however decided he would if he had to and learned about past Jedi in the library, specifically Noman Karr. End Next Skirata: The Force Unleashed.